TKT Kiryu
TKT Kiryu is an elderly MechaGodzilla and an RP character used by IFIE. Personality Kiryu (or "Grandpa Gojira" as he prefers) acts very much like a kaiju who's been through a lot, and he has a lot to share! His diet consists mostly of bran and prune-based beverages. His hobbies include yelling at televisions, talking to cashiers (for three to four hours at a shot), fishing in the Dead Sea (it's the exhilaration of a day on the sea, don't ask him to show you any of his trophies), returning cans he's found on the side of the road for nickels, complaining about the high price of WD-40, going berserk, and other related pastimes. History Backstory The peak of 20th century technology, Kiryu really only wants a few things out of life: a nice place to sit when he's in the park, a newspaper consisting solely of the "funny pages", and a metal detector for beachgoing entertainment. In 1946, Little Gojira was transformed by the atomic bomb into Big Gojira! He soon became enamored of a lovely Cthulhu, and they had a child named Minilla. After an accident during Minilla's kaiju training, a heavily-scarred Gojira journeyed to Tokyo in 1954 to research his options for reconstructive surgery. Humans, incapable of learning to live alongside 50-meter products of scientific folly (typical...), contracted the services of a man by the name of Dr. Serizawa. "One-Eyed Johnny", as Serizawa was known among the scientific community, came up with a splendid idea: "destroy all the oxygen atoms without prejudice, and liquefy anything organic". Dr. Serizawa decided to use this weapon against the nuclear nuisance. After a split second, all that remained were bones. Gojira's son, Minilla, continued the legacy. Minilla eventually became Godzilla, married a different Cthulhu, had a son of his own, Little Godzilla. Between 1955 and 1974, the Japanese government discovered a way to turn Gojira's bones into a cyborg, and guess what. He came back to life! Some say his eyes glow red just before he has a flashback. This is actually correct, and one would highly recommend giving Grandpa Gojira some space during these and similar episodes. Debut: The Mechas Must Be Crazy TKT Kiryu first appeared in RP when he appeared to TKT Biollante and TKT Millennium Gigan and told them they had to stop TKT King Ghidorah, who was now rampaging as TKT Mecha-King Ghidorah. tkt Gigan went up to fight him first, but failed. TKT Millennium Gigan then asked TKT Kiryu if he could simply just shoot his cannons at King Ghidorah, to which he then literally fired his cannons, totally missing. TKT Millennium Gigan observed the rest of the fight, up until TKT Mecha-King Ghidorah crashed against a wall, defeating him. Little Godzilla's Random Day TKT Varan along with TKT Giant Condor met up with TKT Kiryu and talked to him. TKT Kiryu and TKT Varan spoke to each other for a bit, but then TKT Kiryu fell asleep on him, so TKT Varan had to wake him up by snapping his fingers. After several minutes of finger snapping, TKT Giant Condor then yelled out something about the Oxyegen Destroyer, which woke up TKT Kiryu. TKT Kiryu then talked about where his grandson might be at, and then went off. Sexy Grandpa II: TKT Kiryu vs. Average King Joe Average King Joe was sent by Ape Guy to go to Earth on Monster Island to find and destroy TKT Kiryu for betraying him years ago. Average King Joe quickly made his way to there and met up with TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante, who he had no time for and pushed them out of the way. While searching for TKT Kiryu, Average King Joe then began a rampage on Monster Island, to which then TKT Black Moth appeared to stop him. TKT Black Moth came in to save the day and got into a combat position, but then Average King Joe grabbed a boulder and conked TKT Black Moth against the head with it, taking him down and knocking him out unconscious. Then, TKT Giant Sea Snake showed up to fight a berserk Average King Joe after Average King Joe had defeated TKT Black Moth. TKT Giant Sea Snake rushed up ans tail whipped against Average King Joe, but then Average King Joe fired Eldritch Shot against TKT Giant Sea Snake, taking him down just as quickly as TKT Black Moth did. TKT Kiryu then appeared and the two giant robots then did battle with each other. TKT Kiryu tackled Average King Joe and threw him to the ground, to which then Average King Joe then kicked against TKT Kiryu. TKT Kiryu then fired missiles from his knees and fingertips at him, but thanks to Average King Joe's Pedanium Armor, he was most unharmed. Average King Joe then fired down his Eldritch Shot against TKT Kiryu, to which TKT Kiryu then retaliated by firing his maser-atomic heat ray from his mouth at Average King Joe, causing Average King Joe to get hit hard and fall over. Further angered, Average King Joe then unleashed a barrage of missiles at TKT Kiryu, creating some explosions. TKT Kiryu was hit and caught up in the blast, but he then threw a pickle sandwich at Average King Joe's face, temporarily blinding him. Average Kine Joe then wiped the remains of the sandwich off of him and then charged at TKT Kiryu again, only for TKT Kiryu to then fire his shoulder cannons at him, sending Average King Joe down to the ground and making a big dirt explosions. TKT Kiryu then lifted him up and threw him dunked him through a hoop, causing Average King Joe to slam against the ground hard. Because of this though, a pebble then flew right out of Average King Joe's left foot (which flew so far, it hit TKT Gabara in the face). Instantly, Average King Joe's anger vanishes and reverts back to his normal self. Average King Joe then thanked TKT Kiryu for helping him get rid of his problem and then proceeded to serve him mimossa. Average King Joe then made some fancy lights from his Disco Lights, to which got TKT Armor Mothra's attention. TKT Kiryu then told him to be careful with the lights, as he might attract some moths. Randomness Island TKT Kiryu briefly appeared in the RP where Average King Joe offered him some mimossa, but he declined. Abilities & Arsenal Little Gojira= TKT Kiryu as a child and by defulat his younger form. * Regular Abilities: TKT Kiryu in his Little Gojira form possessed (or at least wasn't shown) no special abilities, due to his young age. |-|Big Gojira= TKT Kiryu's mutated adult form after getting hit by an atomic bomb. * Atomic Beam: ''' TKT Kiryu in his Big Gojira form could fire a powerful atomic beam from his mouth. |-|Irridiated Big Gojira= TKT Kiryu's further mutated form after getting blasted by his son's first atomic beam. * '''Enhanced Strength: TKT Kiryu in his Irridiated Gojira form is far more stronger than his previous forms and is capable of taking on most damage and destroying cities in a matter of minutes. * Atomic Beam: TKT Kiryu in his Irridiated Big Gojira form can fire out a destructive and powerful atomic beam. |-|Skeleton Gojira= TKT Kiryu in his skeleton form upon being destroyed by the Oxyegen Destroyer. * TKT Kiryu in this form possessed no abilities to speak of, due to being a skeleton. |-|TKT Kiryu= TKT Kiryu's form upon being rebuilt as a cyborg, his most powerful form and also his final and current form. * Electron Beam: ''' TKT Kiryu can fire a powerful electronic beam from his mouth. * '''Flight: TKT Kiryu can fly, albeit in slow speeds. * Enhanced Strength: TKT Kiryu has enhanced strength. * Enhanced Durability: TKT Kiryu has enhanced durability. * Maser Cannons: TKT Kiryu has shoulder mounted maser cannons that he can use for combat. However, they sometimes can literally fire themselves at people. * Coffee Return: Aside from his full arsenal of space-age weaponry, Kiryu boasts the power of being able to return a cup of coffee at a fast food restaurant due to the possibility that "some punk teenager" could've made it. Yep! Trivia * TKT Kiryu is one of the few characters who did not go through an update in design, as he was already highly detailed and fit with the new looks. The only difference is that he is slightly more shiny in the newer Toons. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Undead Category:True Neutral Category:Becoming Good Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Gojiran Category:Earth Defender Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Married Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character